Repentance of Team SCAS
by UnwornOwl
Summary: Join Team SCAS (scales) on their adventure through the life as a student at Beacon Academy. Come and find out about some of their secretive pasts and secretive lives. Two mercs who used to work for the White Fang. A boy who's tried to track and put down the crime of Vale. And a girl that wants to see the joys of life and make others happy as she goes on. (RWBY belongs to RT)
1. Chapter 1

In the middle of a snowy forest, walked a figure, shadowed by a long black hooded coat, along with black and red combat boots. The hood covering the face and fingerless gloves on their hands. As the figure walked through the forest, a soft crunching noise could be heard under the figure. Stepping into a clearing in the forest, that seemed too large of an area to have no trees. The figure reached down and pushed away a light layer of snow. They closed their hand and raised it to their face and opened it. What was found in said hand was unexpected. Ash.

The figure jumped back upon seeing this, just in time as well. A large ball of flames came and hit where the figure once was. Upon impact, it created an explosion engulfing the area it hit in a fire. Looking up the figure noticed someone standing up on a tree limb. This new figure wore a red puffy jacket with a fur lined hood, as well as the cuffs of the jacket. The figure, who could be easily identified as a male, had dark red hair, orange eyes, and red fox ears on his head. Black combat boots, with red decals, and blue pants on with two chains coming out of the left pocket. The male showed no indication of facial hair and seemed relatively young. The male's strong slim arms held a bow staff that was pointed out to the clearing. Assuming that this new figure was the one that launched that fireball, the shadowed figure took a defensive stance.

"Woah, woah, woah. Hey now, no need to get so defensive towards an old friend." Said the red-clad male, holding up his hands in a surrendering manner.

"..."

"Come on. You don't remember me?"

"..."

"Come on! Ash Burnside, ring a bell?"

More silence from the hooded figure.

"Well, the Boss was currently 'upset' with you for up and abandoning the cause. I was sent here to convince you to come back or…"

Before the sentence could be finished, a shot brushed passed his cheek, making a small cut on it.

"Or kicking your ass and dragging you back!" He yelled as he launched another fireball from...his bow staff.

The fireball launched came in quite quick. Barely dodging it, the hooded figure ran along the treeline and dodged another few fireballs.

"Why don't you hold still and just die!" Yelled the hot head boy as he fired more fireballs.

After a few annoying minutes for the fire user. He grew tired of using up a lot of energy trying to hit the hooded figure. The said figure was also getting tired from constant running.

At this point, it was going to be a battle of stamina. That was until Ash broke down his staff into a bolt action rifle. The first fired was filled with fire Dust in it so upon impact, you could have guessed what would happen, the shot exploded next to the hooded figure.

The explosion caught the figures large other coat. The flames burnt off part of the coat and thus the figure throw off its coat. Revealing underneath was...a girl?


	2. Chapter 2

Bang! Bang! Bang!

"You know what? I figured you'd put up more of a fight than this Silica!" Bang! "It's kinda boring with you just running around!" Bang!

The now known girl, Silica, has been constantly running around Ash for quite some time now, avoiding shots as they came. Silica wore a black jacket with red accents, black pants with red stripes running up the lefts and rights of both legs. She had a watch on her right wrist (the straps going on the top of her wrist and the watch itself was under it) and a pair gloves covering her hands, and on the left glove, she had wires coming off it going to the end of the glove near the wrist. Her hair was a light brown and eyes as green as emeralds. Her body was of average build and a bust of a relative, petite girl. Her height was similar to the male's but slightly smaller, maybe an inch or two.

"Come on Silica!? Show me whatcha got!"

Silica ducked into the forests and hide among the trees. As Ash got into the woods, the sound of his boots crunching the snow under each step.

The girl thought to herself for a moment and made a little plan. As the footsteps got closer, she unzipped her jacket and pulled out an elemental pistol (resembling a colt 1911) with her left hand out of the jackets interior pockets (the right side to be more precise) and then grabbed a hilt on the right side of her waist with her right hand. She pressed a button on her watch and it turned on. Also, she pushed her left wrists(where the end of the glove was) and sparks started to come off of it.

The cracking from the electricity coming from Silica's glove caught the attention of the fox and stopped him, dead in his tracks.

As soon as he stopped, a glyph appeared under him. He tried to move but realized he couldn't. Using his bow staff he tried to destroy the glyph by hitting it over and over again. To no avail.

"Nice trick Silica! You got me trapped here. So what cha gonna do now?" He said to Silica as she stepped out from behind the tree in which she'd been using to hide. "So, I get a good look at the girl that made the Boss shake in his boots when he heard she deserted. I must say, she's got quite the figure."

"Do you ever shut up Ash."

"Wow, so she can speak." Ash said with slight mockery. "You know this is a nice trick you've got here?"

"Yes, I know Ash." She said sounding slightly annoyed. "Now I want you to back and say that you failed to catch me. Say that you existed yourself and ended up getting a broken nose from it."

"But I don't have a broke no…" He was stopped mid sentence when Silica hit him in the nose... hard.

As she did that she turned off the glyph and Ash fell to his knees holding his now bleeding, and broken, nose. Then she turned around, summoned another glyph, stepped on it and was shot into the air leaving Ash alone in the woods.

"Bitch."


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok, so where to next?" Silica asked herself as she looked at a regional map she had on her, plotting out what to do next. "I guess I should just go to the main city and head from there. Man, I didn't think the boss would notice so soon, but it should've been expected. Leaving in the middle of a mission like that. Stupid stupid stupid."

After Silica's rant about how dumb she was. She got up to her feet, and pushed a button on her watch and summoned a jumping glyph in front of her.

"I hope Ash want back. I really do" She said as she stepped on the glyph that launched her forward into the air.

A few hours later Silica appeared at a large metal door with even larger concrete walls coming off of it.

"I guess this is the place. No better time than the present." Silica said as she walked up to the doors.

As she did so a light shone onto her. Since it was night time at this point it was hard to see the figure operating the spotlight. Only the voice that came from behind it.

"Freeze!" Shouted a man. "Open the gate, it's human!" Yelling to, probably, people that were behind him.

Silica was rushed in by guards that came to the door to make sure that, nothing else, got in. The doors closed and she walked through the small outpost, then entered the woods on the other side then walked for a few minutes until she got to the others end. Then she saw it, the large urban city appearing to be in a large crater that was bordering the vast ocean next to it, surrounded by shape peaked mountains. The view from the cliff was a sight to behold, it truly was. After taking in the view, Silica made a glyph appear off the edge and she stepped onto it. The glyph then moved forward going gentry down to the urban city below.

Silica made her way through the bustling city. Looking around taking in the concrete jungle that was around her. She wandered the city aimlessly trying to figure her way around, or until she could find a map.

After a confusing hour or so, Silica has found a hotel to stay at using the money she has from her "previous" line of work. She managed to get a room and headed up the stairs, to the right of the front desk, to her room for the night.

The next morning came quick and it so happened that Silica woke up almost at noon, when she had to leave her room since she only paid for one night.

Exiting the hotel she asked the woman at the front desk for directions to the airdock. The lady got out a map and pointed out where the airdock was and gave the map to Silica for her to use.

Making her way out of the hotel, she made her way to the airdock to get to another continent. The walk over to the airdock was pretty boring and felt relatively quick. Walking past large hotels and small stores along the streets. Some of the stores had jewelry while others had clothes and some had element charges.

"Why am I walking again?" Silica asked herself out loud. "Why didn't I just do this last night?" She said while summoning a lift glyph to bring her up to the roof of the building next to her. "I know why. I was too damn tired."

She stepped on the roof then made a jump and speed glyph in front of her. Then she bolted into the air towards the airdock.

Once arriving at the airdock, she looked around to find some sort of schedule for when the next airship arrived to go to the other continent.

After looking about Silica finally found a schedule board. The problem being was…

"It doesn't arrive till tomorrow!? Just my damn luck" she said then let out a sigh of annoyance. "If I stick here any longer I'm going to get screwed over by Ash again, or one of the other pricks that want me dead."

"Miss Silica?"

Turing again as fast as she could, she looked who spoke and got in a defensive stance.

"Who are you? What do you want? Why are you here?" Silica shot out her questions taking notice the person that spoke was a man with gray hair a green and black suit holding a cup of coffee and had glasses on him.

"I am here for you Miss Silica." He said flatly.

Upon hearing this Silica want for her weapon but stopped right before she reached it taking note that the man didn't react to her movements.

"Why? And who are you?"

"I am Professor Ozpin, I'd like to ask you to join my school."


End file.
